Uma semana
by danyela49
Summary: ele tinha uma semana para dizer o que realmente sentia, e isso era mais do que o suficiente, namikazecest - em homenagem a iara-hiden, espero que goste do presente marida!-
1. 1º dia

naru-chan não pertence nem a mim nem a marida, mais um dias, nós juntas, dominaremos o mundo de naruto MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

namikazecest - em homenagem a iara-chan, espero que goste do presente marida! -

POV naruto on---

O dia estava indo tão bem... Não sei por que eu tinha que chegar em casa logo agora, eu poderia ter chegado a qualquer hora ou a qualquer dia, mais logo que cheguei me deparei com minha própria loucura. O que? não conseguem entender? Simples, eu entrei pela porta da frente e me deparei literalmente com um _fantasma_, não acreditam? É verdade, e não um fantasma qualquer, o fantasma _dele_. Não sei o que fiz de errado hoje, e agora descubro que estou louco, parado encarando um espírito que nem parece um espírito, ótimo, namikaze naruto enlouqueceu.

---Flash Back on---

Um garoto de medeixas loiras dormia tranquilamente, quando seu despertado tocou, em cilencio ele levantou caminhando calmamente de olhos fechados para a cozinha, não precisava andar de olhos abertos por aquela casa, tudo bem que havia se mudado para lá fazia pouco tempo e por pedido da hokage, mais conhecia de décor a planta da casa e não era necessário para ele abrir os olhos para andar por lá.

Abriu os olhos quando chegou a cozinha, e começou a preparar um café enquanto, em cilencio observava uma foto na parede da sala, que dava para ver muito bem de onde estava, a foto mostrava um homem muito parecido com o que tomava café, só que com feições mais velhas, enquanto abraçava uma jovem ruiva que sorria para a câmera, o observador deu um suspiro e voltou a atenção para o café quente que coava no balcão da cozinha, ele sabia da historia daquele casal, e do herdeiro deles, ele era um dos únicos que sabia que aquele casal tinha uma historia diferente do que as pessoas imaginavam, e era um dos únicos que sabia da existência do herdeiro, não era a toa já que _ele_ era o herdeiro.

Terminou de tomar seu café e se trocou colocando sua costumeira roupa jounin, saindo da manção, trancou-a e saiu indo em direção a sala da hokage, iria fazer sua mição e depois voltaria para aquela manção, ele poderia sair com sakura ou sai, mais nunca estava disposta a nada.

Ele fez sua mição e estava retornando para sua manção, sim a manção era dele, ele herdou de seus pais, ele não iria viver ai se a hokage não tivesse pedido com muita "educação", mais agora era tarde para votar atrás, destrancou a porta da frente da manção e entrou sem fazer nenhum ruído se quer, voltou a trancar a porta sem olhar para dentro, mais quando se virou deparou-se com uma coisa que não esperava ver em nenhum milhão de anos luz.

A sua frente, o encarando com um belo sorriso, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que minato namikaze, seu pai que deu a vida para proteger o lugar onde seu filho iria crescer, seu pai que morreu selando um biju em si, seu pai não sabia que ao fazer isso prometeu um futuro de desgraça e sofrimento para seu filho mais novo, mais ele estava lá, e o encarava com um sorriso tão igual ao seu.

A principio fico parado encarando aquela pessoa que morreu para proteger a si e por conseqüência o primogênito que sobreviveu não teve a chance de conhecer um amor ou o sentimento de uma família, mais conheceu o ódio e sentiu-o na pele pelo período de toda sua vida que consseguiu viver, duvidava que fosse viver por mais tempo.

Recuou alguns passos e suas costas bateram na parede, deixou-se escorregar por ela enquanto olhava aquela figura a sua frente e se xingava mentalmente por coisa que não tinha culpa e não fazia idéia, sem mais conter suas lagrimas começaram a descer livre pela face daquele garoto com cara de anjo, que sentiu o ódio mais sempre quis conhecer o amor. O anjo que era chamado de demônio,

---Flash Back off---

Droga... Não consigo mais parar de chorar, não consigo me afastar, não consigo nem piscar isso só pode ser um sonho, isso TEM que ser um sonho, eu não posso estar maluco, por deus, eu não posso nem raciocinar direito.

POV naruto off---

Minato: olha eu sei que você esta confuso, assustado e pelo jeito, triste ao mesmo tempo mais se me deixar explicar...

Naruto: s-seria bom e-eu entender o q-que está a-acontecendo.

Minato: bem, eu tive uma chance de ficar uma semana com você, temos uma semana para ficarmos juntos, eu acho que uma semana é o tempo suficiente para fazer uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer quando você nasceu.

Naruto: isso é real? Não estou louco? Eu não estou sonhando? Você vai ficar mesmo por uma semana?

Minato: é claro que sou real, olha.

O mais velho que era incrivelmente parecido com o mais novo, se aproximou e pegou a mão do mais novo, fazendo-o sentir o calor da mão dele. Depois tocou o rosto do menor com ternura, Depois de um tempo, minato pegou naruto no colo e começou a carrega-lo para cima.

Naruto: hei... O que você esta fazendo?

Minato: esta com a mão ferida é melhor cuidarmos disso ai.

Minato terminou de subir as escadas e deixou naruto no quarto em que em poucas horas atrás estava dormindo, depois saiu entrando em um outro quanto, não demorou muito para voltar com um vidro com um liquido vermelho e algodão, molhou o algodão no liquido pegou a mão do mais novo e começou a passar cuidadosamente o algodão em cima da ferida.

Minato: que fazer alguma coisa hoje naru-chan?

Naruto: você pode ser visto pelas outras pessoas? Porque se puder vai ser meio... Assustador encontrar um hokage morto andando pela vila.

Minato: posso se visto, mais posso me disfarçar... E tambem como posso tocar nas coisas tambem posso comer, não vão desconfiar.

Naruto: que tal alugarmos algum filme e assistirmos em casa?

Minato: eu sei cozinhar então eu faço a pipoca.

------------

Minato: nossa filho, nem eu que era hokage não conhecia esse jutsu.

Naruto: porque fui eu que o criei pai, eu o chamo de orieke no jutsu.

Minato estava com cabelos ruivos, já que naruto modificou o jutsu para que seu pai fosse irreconhecível, se forre loiro seria reconhecido como orieke no jutsu do próprio naruto, tinha um corpo feminino e avantajado, usava uma saia pregada branca, com uma blusa branca com um desenho de caveira e ossos cruzados nas costas, tinha os cabelos presos em duas Maria chiquinhas.

Minato: fala se eu não to linda naru-chan... Sou sua namorada, a mais linda do mundo.

Naruto: ahsuahsuahua seria um belo disfarce.

Depois de um pouco de conversa minato e naruto saíram da manção e caminharam indo na direção da locadora.

Sakura: naruto porque não me contou que ia sair com uma garota?

Naruto: hein? Sair?

Minato: hãn... To causando problemas naru-chan?

Sakura: não imagina n.n nós só ficamos chateados porque ele não contou sobre você para nós... Que bom que arranjou uma namorada naruto.

Naruto: ahh sim, me desculpe, essa é a... A...

Minato: sou kushina

Naruto: de uns minutos para mim falar com a minha namorada #¬¬

Naruto saiu arrastando minato para um canto menos movimentado e olhou com um olhar fulminante para seu pai.

Naruto: kushina? Pai esse é o nome da mamãe, porque logo ele?

Minato: desculpa filho, eu vi que você não sabia o que dizer então eu disse o primeiro nome feminino que me veio à mente.

Naruto: bem, agora eles acham que você é minha namorada, então vamos agir feito um casal e.e

Minato: certo.

Andaram caminhando, naruto, minato, sai e sakura lado a lado, naruto mostrou a minato como a vila estava e o mesmo se surpreendeu pelo pouca mudança que demonstrava a vila, antes de ir a locadora todos subiram ao monumento hokage observando a vila, naruto deitou a cabeça no colo de seu pai e fechou os olhos desfrutando da companhia que nunca tivera a chance de ter.

Sakura: meu deus o.o

Minato: esse ai não é o pequeno sasuke naru-chan?

Naruto levantou a cabeça observando o portão principal, e pode ver claramente que um ser entrava como se fosse o herói, e como os conselheiros eram, era claro que consideravam que o culpado pelo sasuke ter traído a vila era naruto. Naruto voltou a deitar no colo de seu pai ignorando a incomoda presença de sasuke.

Naruto: agora eu e a kushina vamos indo, ela vai ficar só uma semana aqui e quero aproveitar ela ao Maximo.

O menor pegou a mão do seu pai saindo de lá... Sabia que ia ser uma longa noite e esperava que seu pai não sumisse de seu lado nem por um segundo.

Chegando a sua casa deitou no sofá olhando para o teto ainda refletindo em como torturar um ser que havia acabado de chegar em konoha, seu pai levantou a cabeça de seu filho sentando no lugar da cabeça e depois voltando a forma normal, e abaixando a cabeça do filho e puxando o menor para se acomodar mais em seu colo e dormiram daquele mesmo jeito.

MARIDAAA espero que goste, fiz com todo o carinho do meu kokoro S2, e para os demais o mesmo, espero que gostem tambem

mereço reviews?


	2. 2º dia

Naruto acordou sem abrir os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo de uma outra pessoa, foi quando se lembrou do dia de ontem, e se deu conta de que não era um sonho, mais ainda não abriu os olhos, queria ficar sentindo aquele glorioso calor que nunca teve e sempre quis, tambem se deu conta na posição que estava com seu pai, estava deitado no peito dele entre as pernas do mais velho. A cabeça do loiro maior apoiada na cabeça de naruto, e os braços envoltos no corpo menor, o que fez o loiro menor corar automaticamente.

Naruto havia percebido uma terceira coisa no momento, estava sendo vigiado, e já desconfiava quem fosse o espião, mais teve uma idéia um tanto sádica para com o espião, então, fingindo estar dormindo, naruto se virou abraçando o corpo maior tambem, iria deixar ser espiado mais iria torturar o espião mentalmente.

Minato: naruto levanta precisa comer alguma coisa.

Naruto: ahh papai, não quero levantar agora, ta tão bom o seu calor.

Minato: mais cinco minutos então.

Passou-se mais um tempo em cilencio ate uma duvida passar pela mente do mais jovem.

Naruto: pai, você dormiu?

Minato: dormi.

Naruto: e você sonhou?

Minato: sonhei... porque isso tão derrepente?

Naruto: porque eu pensei... você ta morto, mais esta vivo, será que um morto que ta vivo pode dormir?

Minato: hehehe, eu já pensei nisso quando era vivo mais agora já achei a resposta, agora descanse... Você esta um pouco febril não me surpreendo por estar um pouco cansado.

Naruto voltou a fechar os olhos, e quando minato sentiu a respiração leve do filho levantou com cuidado para não acorda-lo e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, sabia da presença mais prometeu-se não se intrometer, enquanto isso um shinobi com mascara da ANBU apareceu na sala e acordou naruto.

ANBU: senpai, mensagem urgente da hokage. –mostrando um pergaminho-

Naruto: obrigada, pode ir.

Naruto pegou o pergaminho da mão do ANBU e depois abriu-o lendo o conteúdo suspirando pesadamente, andou até a cozinha vendo seu pai preparando o café.

Naruto: agora viro cozinheiro?

Minato: kushina nunca foi de cozinhar.

Naruto: pai tem importância você aparecer para a hokage?

Minato por quê?

Naruto: nada de mais, mais tem ou não?

Minato: não.

Naruto: então vamos.

---------

Tsunade: é difícil d acreditar mais... eu já acreditei, doeu seu beliscão minato.

Minato: foi mal "n.n

Tsunade: me desculpa interromper, naruto fique com o seu pai, eu chamo outro shinobi para isso.

Naruto: mas...

Tsunade: nada de mais, agora vai descansar, você ta vermelho, deve ser febre.

Minato: ele ta meio febril, parece que vai ficar doente.

Toc, Toc, Toc. (onomatopéia horrível)

Sasuke: chamou tsunade-sama.

Sasuke entrou e parou os seus olhos sobre naruto e um homem que viu antes, mais especificamente, naquele mesmo dia pela manhã.

Tsunade: sim, mais antes, naruto vá dormir, você realmente não me parece bem, e você namikaze, cuide dele, ele ta com cara de que vai pegar um doença bem forte.

Naruto: e minha opinião foi jogada ao lixo, vamos pai ¬¬

Minato: alguém acordo de mal-humor hoje... a filho não esquenta cabeça, assim sua febre aumenta 8D

Naruto: vamos logo ¬¬

Naruto saiu da sala puxando o mais velho que apenas sorria e acenava para a hokage, sasuke sem entender nada olhou tsunade com um olhar indagador e a hokage só suspirou pesadamente como alguém que trabalha demais e ta começando a ver alucinações.

---------

Minato: o que quer para o café da manhã?

Naruto: quero o que você souber fazer.

Naruto estava deitado novamente entre as pernas de minato, minato suspirou pesadamente.

Minato: eu sei fazer varias coisas naruto...

Naruto: o que você gosta mais de fazer?

Minato: hun... acho que gosto de fazer queijo quente.

Naruto: então faça queijo quente.

Minato: teimoso ¬¬

Então Minato se dirigiu para a cozinha deixando o mais novo sozinho, Naruto apenas se deitou no sofá e se dirigiu para a sela da kyuubi em sua mente.

Kyuubi: o que você quer garoto?

Naruto: saber o que esta acontecendo, eu estou ficando doente mesmo com você me protegendo das doenças.

----

O dia passou igual para todos os shinobis, exceto para um, Naruto havia descoberto que seu pai era um ótimo cozinheiro, conversaram coisas sem sentido a tarde toda, assistiram um filme e depois foram dormir.

Antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse ir dormir seu pai veio falar com ele.

Minato: Naruto, eu aceitei vir para cá por que eu queria ser um pai para você, e fazer com você tudo o que nunca tivemos a chance de fazer.

Naruto: eu sei pai, mais não é só isso que você veio fazer certo?

Minato: certo, sim tem mais cosas... mais agora não é a hora de você saber filho.

Minato foi levantar quando tropeçou e caiu em cima de Naruto, dando um simples selinho em seu filho, mais por impulso (cofounãocof) abriu a boca e passou a língua nos lábios do filho pedindo passagem, o mais novo êxitou, mais abriu passagem para o mais velho, Minato começou com um beijo terno, mais como se tivesse acordado, parou o beijo.

Minato: me desculpa filho, eu não queria.. eu realmente sinto muito, mais eu...

Tentava se explicar, mais nenhuma desculpa que vinha a sua mente explicava o por que de ter beijado o próprio filho sem que revelasse o que realmente sentia por seu filho.

Naruto sorrio e puxou seu pai de volta.

Naruto: eu sei, eu te amo também pai, mais do que deveria amar, eu não sei como ou quando isso aconteceu, mais você sempre foi meu herói e... isso aconteceu.

Minato sorriu e voltou a atacar a boca de seu filho como um lobo atacaria sua presa sem êxitar, desceu para a barriga do mais novo, e com a língua contornou o selo enquanto trava a blusa do loirinho. Começou a beijar e dar chupões por toda a extensão de pele do loiro menor enquanto o despia e se despia também.

Quando já estavam despidos Minato voltou ao ponto de partida atacando o menor com fúria e delicadeza, soltou-se novamente da boca de seu filho e mostrou três de seus dedos.

Minato: insalive-os muito bem.

Naruto ficou um pouco vermelho mais fez o que lhe foi pedido, abocanhou os três dedos e os encharcou com sua própria saliva. Logo depois soltando-os para a liberdade (isso lembra a frase "LIBERDADE OU MORTE!" ou algo do tipo e.e) Minato sorriu e penetrou Naruto com o primeiro dedo estocando-o, observando cada expressão e ouvindo cada gemido do menor que eram como uma linda musica para seus ouvidos.

Quando finalmente penetrou com o terceiro dedo (sim pulei um dedo, vai querer briga é? Ò.ó) e achou que seu filho já estava preparado, retirou os dedos subindo e beijando-o novamente, e penetrou-o devagar sentindo o grito alto através do beijo. Ficou parado um tempo, mais logo viu Naruto assentir, sem parar de beijá-lo começou a se movimentar e massagear o membro rígido do menor dando-o um pouco de prazer também.

Naruto gemia pelo prazer, e os gemidos eram sufocados pelo beijo (nossa que beijo longo... eles tem fôlego 8D) sentia que estava chegado ao ápice, não demorou muito para que gozasse na barriga de seu pai, e depois de um tempo seu pai gozou dentro de si também, e ambos dormiram exaustos abraçados, seus corpos colados e suados.

----

Naruto acordou todo dolorido, já havia amanhecido, seu pai de olhos abertos ainda o abraçando o olhava com ternura e beijou sua testa.

Minato: bom dia naru-chan.

Sentou-se e ficou observando o anus do menor que estava inchado pelo acontecimentos de poucas horas atrás.

Naruto: o que pensa que esta olhando?

Minato: a perfeição que eu criei

E assim, o mais velho se colocou em cima do menor e voltou atacar sua pele como um vampiro com sede de sangue.

----

É escrever lemon em um teclado ruim não é uma boa idéia, eu os aconselho a não tentarem fazer isso me casa u.u ai ta o segundo capitulo, já tem lemon, e se voc^num gosto problema é seu u.u o que importa é a marida gostar...

Aproveitando que estou de bobeira, visitme o blog da marida, é http(dois ponto, duas barra)iarachan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com(barra)

Se você não deixarem comentario nas minhas fics, no blog da marida e nas fics da marida o gatinho morre (com uma serra eletrica apontada para um gatinho)

Bem é isso, kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate poveeeenho

Ja ne


	3. 3º dia

Naruto acordou sentindo-se horrível, estava com o corpo todo dolorido, com uma terrível dor de garganta e sentia frio, muito frio, nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, continuou deitado se encolhendo entre as cobertas, foi quando sentiu alguém colocar a mão delicadamente em sua testa depois tirar e suspirar.

Abriu os olhos e viu Minato preparando com uma seringa na mão com um líquido vermelho colocado dentro e uma agulha, fechou os olhos novamente e depois de um tempo se deu conta da cena que havia visto, olhou assustado para Minato que apenas fez sinal para que ficasse calado.

Minato: está muito doente, só vou injetar em sua corrente sanguínea um remédio, apenas para aliviar a dor.

Naruto tentou falar alguma coisa mais sua voz não saia, então Minato riu.

Minato: está sem voz, depois que eu injetar o remédio eu vou fazer uma sopa quente para você.

Naruto então suspirou e voltou a se deitar estendendo seu braço para Minato que apenas sorriu.

----

**-flashback on**-

Kyuubi: infelizmente eu não sei a resposta garoto, se lembra se algo foi injetado em você?

Naruto: sim foi, quando estava em minha ultima missão, conseguiram injetar alguma coisa na corrente sanguínea, mas nenhum médico achou nada.

Kyuubi: isso é um problema... Irei fazer o possível para descobrir o que está acontecendo pequenino.

**-flashback off-**

Naruto encarou o teto sentindo-se estranho, Kyuubi começou a espalhar o chakra pelo seu corpo procurando veneno ou algo do tipo, seus olhos azuis pousaram levemente na janela onde tinha dois pássaros cantando juntos e suspirou cansado... nunca imaginou que ficaria preso em sua cama apenas olhando dois pássaros se divertirem.

Minato: aqui está.

Minato entrou no quarto e depositou em cima da mesa de cabeceira uma tigela de sopa com uma colher, Naruto olhou para a sopa que soltava fumaça anunciando estar quente, e depois olhou para seu pai, mas como estava sem voz não poderia falar o que queria. Então pegou um pequeno lápis que estava na mesa de cabeceira e começou a bater com ele na mesa, Minato identificou rapidamente o que Naruto estava fazendo, era um método de comunicação, e Minato entendia muito bem.

"Sopa do que?"

Minato: verduras e carne.

"Não está com sono? Ainda é bem cedo."

Minato sentou-se na cama e sorriu.

Minato: nem um pouco, estou morto e não preciso descansar.

"Então você não dormiu?"

Minato: não, e o que me parece é que você quer arranjar assunto.

"Maldito, eu não aguento ficar deitado sem fazer nada!"

Minato riu e abraçou a cintura de seu filho que já estava sentado olhando a sopa com um olhar de não-vou-com-a-tua-cara, então aproximou seu rosto com o de Naruto e o beijou, um beijo calmo comparado com a da noite passada, se separou quando percebeu que Naruto estava com dor de garganta e o beijo causava-lhe mais dor ainda.

Minato: desculpe, machuquei?

"Não muito, mas você conseguiu tirar um pouco de meu tédio."

Minato riu novamente e atacou sua presa sem dó dessa vez.

----

"Eu realmente odeio ficar sem fazer nada."

Minato: acabamos de fazer coisas incertas, como já está entediado?

"Eu não consigo ficar parado nem por dois minutos, e agora estou o dia todo deitado."

Minato mordia a pele da barriga de Naruto enquanto prestava atenção no som do lápis, Naruto tinha uma mente criativa. Conseguiu pensar rapidamente em um meio de comunicação.

"A propósito, me pergunto o que uma vila faria se visse um garoto namorando o suposto fantasma de seu pai?" (cortesia de um amigo meu ;D)

Minato: acredito que ficariam em choque, mais ninguém vai saber disso, aliás como podem ver você nesse quarto comigo nessa situação se tudo está trancado e o quarto é no terceiro andar?

"Não sei... mas se você fizer algo suspeito Tsunade pode descobrir."

Minato subiu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto sentindo o menor se arrepiar, e então sorriu de um jeito maquiavélico.

Minato: sim, mas não vamos nos preocupar com coisas desnecessárias, e vamos nos concentrar com o presente.

Então Minato mordeu o lábio inferior de Naruto e viu os olhos do menor escurecer com a luxúria e um sorriso maldoso como o seu atingir os lábios do menor. Minato se viu jogado no chão com Naruto em cima o olhando com um olhar de vitória , logo o menor atacou-o. Quando se separaram do beijo, Minato sorria maquiavelicamente.

Minato: vai ter troco.

Minato jogou o loirinho para o lado e subiu em cima dele.

Minato: e você não comanda.

----

_De repente Naruto se viu em frente à cela da Kyuubi e ela não estava com um olhar muito amigável, na verdade, Kyuubi parecia estar furiosa, e olhou sério para o garoto._

_Kyuubi: más notícias, muito más, prepare-se._

----

Minato fitou seu filho que estava olhando para o nada com um olhar vazio, então suspirou entendendo muito bem o que se passava ali, Naruto foi forçado por Kyuubi a ir à cela dela, e notícias boas não deviam ser.

Minato carregou Naruto e o colocou novamente em seu lugar na cama, voltou a medir a temperatura do filho, percebendo que a febre havia aumentado muito em pouco tempo, não parecia uma gripe qualquer.

----

_Naruto: é exatamente o tempo que resta para meu pai aqui na Terra._

_Kyuubi: isso é o que eu acho mais estranho, no mesmo dia em que ele voltou você foi envenenado, alguém sabia sobre a segunda chance e resolveu agir, sinto muito pequenino, eu não posso fazer mais nada, eu me sinto horrível, eu deveria te proteger e a esse veneno sou imponente._

_A grande raposa havia deitado e Naruto sentou-se em suas patas da frente e começou a acariciar Kyuubi._

_Naruto: a culpa não é sua Kkyuu, nem minha, mas não vou levar você comigo! O veneno só precisa de um de nós, eu me deixarei levar por você, aliás, o corpo é meu, quando chegar a hora... acho que você sabe o que vou fazer._

_Kyuubi: pequenino..._

_Naruto não estava mais lá. Kyuubi se lamentou pela sua imponência e pelo destino que aguardava o seu guardião._

_----_

Naruto piscou os olho duas vezes e logo suas pupilas retornaram, o loirinho sempre achou estranho as suas pupilas desaparecerem quando ia a cela de Kyuubi, mas é obvio que ele não havia percebido, foi Tsunade quem percebeu e contou a ele. Naruto balançou a cabeça tentando mudar a linha de seus pensamentos de rumo, e então focou seu pai.

Minato: bem vindo de volta, como foi a reunião?

Naruto pegou o lápis e voltou a bater contra a mesinha.

"O de sempre... chato , chato, chato e mais chato... ahh esqueci de tedioso."

Minato riu novamente e voltou a se deitar em cima de Naruto que guardou novamente o lápis.

Minato: de onde paramos mesmo?

Minato nem esperou a resposta de Naruto, atacou novamente o menor, mordendo, chupando e lambendo toda a pele que ia descobrindo arrancando a roupa do menor, logo se voltou para um beijo quente que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade, foi quando pegou na mesa de cabeceira um lubrificante e se soltou do beijo vendo o olhar de desaprovação do menor. Naruto pegou novamente o lápis e começou a bater na mesa de cabeceira e Minato sorriu maleficamente com a mensagem.

"Pervertido! Andou se preparando enquanto estive fora!"

Minato: eu sou prevenido.

Pegou o lubrificante e passou em três de seus dedos, começou a preparar Naruto, primeiro dedo, segundo dedo, e por último o terceiro, quando finalmente achou que o loirinho estava pronto, se acomodou entre as pernas do menor beijando-o novamente e penetrando-o.

Começou com leves estocadas que foram aumentando o ritmo até que chegaram no ápice e Minato caiu em cima de Naruto, dormindo junto com o menor, os corpos quentes e suados estavam grudados e não seriam desgrudado tão facilmente, naquela noite seriam apenas Minato e Naruto, sem sobrenome, juntos.

----

A corporação craveiro não se responsabiliza por acidentes, hemorragias, desaprovações e nem mesmo trauma, por favor não amole.

Certo o lemon não fico legal, eu fiz as pressas, eu estou para viajar, mais bem, eu pelo menos adicionei mais um capitulo, novamente em homenagem a iara-marida-chan e com meus agradecimentos a anjosetsuna que está betando, eu desejo a todos boa-sorte e que as estrelas zelem por vocês...

Antes que eu me equeça, eu tenho atualmente 217 leitores, ou mais, e recebo poucas reviews, e então, gatinho um ultimo pedido?

Gatinho: miau.

Sinto muito, não falo sua lingua, então... –serra eletrica na mão-

(atenção, uso de violencia, cena censurada)

Bem agora terminei, kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate, vejo vocês se eu voltar viva da viagem, é claro, se eu não for sufocada pelos meus primos de tanto ser abraçada de boas vindas e de sentir saudades, ja ne.


	4. 4º dia

**Uma semana – by ****danyela49**

**Quarto Dia**

Naruto acordou sentindo uma luz muito forte em seus olhos, virou-se para o lado contrário a luz tentando em vão voltar a dormir, mas a claridade era mais forte.

Naruto: "Já é dia?"

Minato: hei Naruto... Naruuuto... Fiiilhooo... Acorda você tem que ver isso!

Naruto sentou-se e olhou pra Minato com aquele tipo de cara "estou-acabado", Minato estava escorado na janela olhando para fora e Naruto se levantou andando em sua direção, se inclinou na janela e ficou horrorizado com o que viu.

Minato: Desde quando a aurora-boreal aparece aqui?

Naruto: Não aparece. "Minha voz voltou! Yeah!"

O olhar de Naruto estava focado nas gigantescas luzes que brilhavam no céu, ficavam mudando de cores e dançando lá em cima, era lindo, porém assustador, porque a aurora-boreal só aparecia no país da neve e não no país do fogo. Seus olhos se voltaram para o centro da aurora, exatamente para o olho da tempestade, lá uma luz descia a terra e parecia estar sugando alguma coisa desta, Naruto fitou Minato, depois saiu correndo para se trocar e seu pai o seguiu.

Ambos correram em direção ao olho da tempestade, Minato ignorou as pessoas assustadas que olhavam para ele e Naruto ignorou os comentários de seus amigos por quem passava, logo os dois estavam chegando.

Minato: O que acha que é isso?

Naruto: Não sei, mas pretendo descobrir, me parece muito familiar.

Naruto deu um salto e logo estava de frente para a luz, a luminosidade puxava os animais devorando a vida que tinha daquela parte da floresta, Naruto logo descobriu o que era.

-**--flash back on---**

Naruto lutava com um ANBU inimigo que provavelmente não se renderia tão fácil, quanto ao ANBU não se render isso era óbvio, mas Naruto também não se renderia, foi quando o ANBU fez sinais de mão completamente estranhos, então uma luz parecida com a aurora-boreal apareceu no céu sugando os animais, se Naruto não tivesse saltado para fora da luz que vinha da aurora ele também teria sido sugado, foi quando o ANBU conseguiu pular para trás do loiro e injetar alguma coisa em sua corrente sanguínea e após isso o ANBU e a luz desapareceram.

**---flash back off---**

Naruto: Eu lutei com um ANBU que sabia fazer essas luzes em um jutsu.

Minato: E ele está vivo?

Naruto: Parece que sim, depois que ele invocou essas luzes ele desapareceu.

Minato: Estou com a impressão de que você comeu parte da história, mas não importa, agora, precisamos descobrir como parar essa luz, se não a vida aqui será completamente aniquilada.

Naruto: E não só a dos animais...

Minato olhou para a mesma direção que Naruto, observou as árvores e plantas, estavam morrendo, apodrecendo, a luz estava sugando a vida das plantas também. Minato olhou para a feição furiosa de seu filho e então viu Naruto dar um salto e percorrer a floresta, usando o faro da Kyuubi, procurando vestígios de qualquer pessoa ali. Logo Naruto pegou um homem pela gola de sua camisa que ria daquilo com muito prazer.

Naruto: O que pensa que está fazendo desgraçado? Pare isso agora ou não vai acordar para outro dia!

O homem riu novamente e fitou com um olhar cruel para Naruto.

**???:** Parar? Parar com o que? Sabe, não posso parar nada, e mesmo que eu morra a luz não irá parar.

Naruto: Então diga como se para essa coisa que você criou!

???: Não digo isso nem morto!

Naruto: "Morto não pode falar anta... se bem que eu falo com um e.e" –seu olhar se voltou discretamente para seu pai, e depois voltou para o homem- Então arrancarei de você.

Naruto ia dar um soco no homem, mas Minato colocou a mão em seu ombro, quando Naruto olhou para Minato ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Minato: Isso não é obra dele, ele pode ter invocado essa coisa, mas ele não é a mente por trás disso. Ele é apenas um fantoche desse homem.

Naruto entendeu e logo soltou o homem, que caiu assustado no chão com medo de que Naruto fosse realmente tirar sua vida. Naruto se voltou para seu pai, e ambos voltaram para o olho da tempestade, e então, para o horror de seu pai, Naruto entrou na luz do olho da tempestade, e por incrível que pareça, ficou no chão, porém parecia não estar mais em si, e sim em outro mundo.

Naruto não estava mais em si, estava em um lugar completamente branco, não tinha chão, não tinha céu, nem árvores em volta, era todo branco, chegava a dar a impressão que ele flutuava no meio do nada, ele havia entrado naquela luz porque havia uma voz que o dizia para entrar, ele não queria, mas a voz o comandava. Então essa mesma voz que parecia que vinha de nenhuma direção, mas ao mesmo tempo de todas as direções soou alta.

"Consegue me encontrar jinchuuriki? Se quiser parar a luz, deverá me encontrar."

Naruto: Onde você está? Apareça!

"Você vai me encontrar na hora certa, por enquanto darei um basta na luz, mas voltarei a manipular ela novamente, e se você for incapaz de me encontrar, a vida não só aqui, mais em todo o planeta irá deixar de existir."

E então Naruto estava no olho da tempestade novamente, seu pai estava ao seu lado o segurando, parecia que ele havia caído ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Naruto: Estou bem. "Nota mental, não confie em vozes misteriosas que vem de dentro de você. A não ser que seja um bijuu que mora em seu corpo e que o bijuu seja seu amigo."

Minato: Que bom, você me assustou.

Naruto: Como você não foi sugado?

Minato: Aquela luz precisa de vidas, eu já estou morto, não funciona comigo. Mas... Parece que essa parte de floresta não teve a minha ou sua sorte.

Minato, com um olhar um tanto triste, olhou a sua volta onde não tinha mais animais e as árvores estavam todas mortas.

Naruto: Precisamos parar isso...

----

Tsunade: Com isso... Nós teremos um grande prejuízo, nossos rios, árvores frutíferas, animais... tudo que perdemos vai nos dar um grande prejuízo.

Naruto: Sinto muito, eu nunca vi algo assim antes e não sei como me dar com isso.

Minato: Ah eu também queria ajudar, mas eu sei mais é de selos do que fenômenos naturais, ou fenômenos de seja lá o que for isso.

Tsunade: Agora todos já te viram Minato, isso vai dar mais dor de cabeça... Estão dispensados, vão.

Naruto saiu acompanhado de seu pai, passou ignorando Sasuke enquanto seu pai estranhava a reação, ele havia ouvido falar no mundo dos mortos que seu filho, o jinchuuriki, era o melhor amigo do sobrevivente dos Uchihas, e depois ouviu o próprio Uchiha Itachi lhe falar isso, mas parecia que apesar de Sasuke tentar falar com Naruto seu filho ignorava completamente o Uchiha.

Naruto e Minato se dirigiram para mansão Namikaze, o antigo Hokage ficou observando seu filho arrumar a casa, o que ele fazia com uma agilidade e leveza incrível, enquanto ele cozinhava. Até que, Naruto terminou e se sentou na mesa na cozinha e ficou observando Minato.

Naruto: Pai, pode me contar como foi o ataque da Kyuubi?

_Kyuubi: Por que quer saber disso agora pequenino?_

_Naruto: Curiosidade._

Minato: Bem... O ataque foi devastador, é claro que eu percebi que tinha algo errado com a raposa, mas não tinha tempo para pensar, ela entrou na vila e atacou o hospital, foi assim que você ganhou essas cicatrizes na sua bochecha, sua mãe, Kushina, usou todo o seu chákra para te salvar, mas ainda assim Kyuubi conseguiu fazer essas cicatrizes, se você prestar atenção são cicatrizes feitas por garras, principalmente pelo formato delas.

Naruto colocou a mão na bochecha sentindo as cicatrizes.

_Naruto: Então é por isso que eu as tenho... Obrigado Kyuu._

_Kyuubi: Por quê? Eu te feri._

_Naruto: Feriu, mas elas me fazem diferente de todos, e isso me alegra._

Minato: ...mas no fim eu selei a Kyuubi, agora eu sei que o ataque não foi culpa dela e sim que ela foi controlada por aquele tal de Danzou.

Naruto: É... Eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo também.

_Kyuubi: Você sempre soube, porque quando você ainda era pequeno, eu compartilhei minhas lembranças com você, e desde então somos ligados mentalmente e somos amigos._

_Naruto: Mas ele não precisa saber disso._

Minato colocou um prato de sopa na frente de Naruto que estava tentando não tossir, sua garganta ainda estava dolorida e não queria tossir por causa disso. Então começou a comer a sopa lentamente sob o olhar de seu pai.

Minato: Está segurando a tosse.

Naruto: Estou. A garganta vai doer, então é melhor não tossir.

Minato: Pode tossir, acredite, vai aliviar.

Naruto parou de segurar tossindo, logo em seguida deu sua última colherada, mal terminou de engolir Minato o puxou para o seu colo e começou a beijar enquanto colocava Naruto contra a parede e sentia seu filho cruzar as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Minato: Quer ir tomar um banho quente? Sei que não é recomendado para você tomar banho quente agora, mas... Sempre tem um porém.

Naruto assentiu sorrindo, seu pai o pegou pela cintura e o levou para o banheiro, logo a água quente corria pelo seu corpo e de seu pai que lhe beijou novamente e depois começou a dar chupões e beijos por toda a pele do menor fazendo-o se arrepiar e soltar baixos gemidos de prazer.

Minato: Naruto... Lembra da nossa primeira noite?

Perguntou com uma voz um tanto sensual no ouvido do menor fazendo Naruto se arrepiar.

Naruto: Lembro.

Minato: Diga... o que você me disse, diga.

Naruto sorriu e deu um beijo em seu pai fazendo-o tremer pelo beijo apaixonado e carinhoso do menor.

Naruto: Eu te amo...

E voltou a beijar seu pai carinhosamente e lentamente, sentiu seu pai deslizar suas mãos por toda a sua pele e sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior do maior enquanto o mesmo pegava numa parte um tento sensível do corpo do menor e massageá-la. Naruto começou a soltar alguns gemidos enquanto seu pai começou novamente a chupar sua pele com vontade, a água quente caía e Minato aproveitava aquela sensação que a muito não sentia... O prazer.

Minato com os dedos já molhados pela água penetrando-o com um dedo, depois de um tempo (e umas estocadas iniciais kukukuku) colocou o segundo dedo, e por último o terceiro, o corpo do menor se arrepiava com isso, porém já estava se acostumando, Minato colocou Naruto contra a parede do banheiro e penetrou-o lentamente fazendo Naruto sentir uma explosão de prazer dentro de si.

Minato se movia dentro de Naruto que gemia rouco em seu ouvido até chegar ao ápice, logo depois Minato chegara ao ápice (já notou que sempre o uke chega primeiro ao ápice?) então os dois ficarem deitados no chão do banheiro com a água caindo em seus corpos.

Minato: Quer tomar um banho de verdade agora?

Naruto riu rouco e logo se sentou acompanhado de seu pai, começando a tomar banho. Até que Minato cansou de ver Naruto ali parado na frente dele, vulnerável, desprotegido... Decidiu atacá-lo novamente.

----

Desculpe marida, não consegui deixar o Minato de castigo ú.ù eu tive muitas ideias para lemon e não queria desperdiça-las.

Bem estou escrevendo um capitulo por dia durante essa viagem, e vocês num podem reclamar, porque estou cumprindo com a minha palavra ÒoÓ

E sobre o gatinho... em ao menos se deram ao trabalho de mandar reviews i.i seus malvados, vo dexa de escreve assim.

Iara: CAHAM ÒoÓ

Digo... vo continuar a escrever "n.n, gatinho numero três, alguma palavra? –serra eletrica-

Gatinho: miau i.i

Kukukuku (cena censsurada)

MUAHAHAHAHAHA, mandem reviews, ou a cada capitulo um gatinhu morre e o naru-chan vai ter um final tragico MUAHAHAHAH


	5. 5º dia

**Quinto Dia**

Naruto acordou como se uma luz o iluminasse... havia percebido, o enigma em que estava vivendo era fácil resolver como comer doce... bem parecia fácil para ele. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que estava na sua cama, e novamente sentia-se pior que no dia anterior, mas agora ele entendia, tudo estava claro como a água, e ele não se importava se ele estava doente ou se a vovózinha estava tendo filhos. Naruto se levantou colocou sua roupa jounin, mas antes que saísse sentiu alguém abraçar sua cintura.

Minato: Aonde pensa que vai?

Naruto: Pai eu entendi! Eu sei o que está acontecendo e o que devo fazer! Vamos.

Naruto pegou a mão de seu pai que não entendia nada e saiu correndo atravessando a vila com presa, não dava atenção as perguntas, ia em direção a saída da vila, saiu correndo não parando por um segundo, continuou a correr em direção ao vale das montanhas que tinha ali perto, deixando o seu pai cada vez mais confuso.

Minato: Filho, o que exatamente você entendeu?

Naruto: Pai por que seja lá quem for pararia o ataque? Ele quer que eu vá atrás dele, e eu tenho de fazer alguma coisa, então onde você acha que ele atacaria caso eu não fizesse nada?

Minato: Bem... em um lugar extremamen... o vale das montanhas! Eu entendi!

Naruto: Sim, o vale das montanhas é o lugar mais precioso de todo o país do fogo, se ele atacar lá será fatal, então provavelmente, seja lá quem for, deve estar se escondendo no vale das montanhas, é lá é o próximo alvo dele.

Minato: Muito inteligente da sua parte, mas como você descobriu isso?

Naruto: No meu sonho.

Minato: No seu sonho?

Naruto: Longa história depois eu conto tudo em mínimos detalhes.

Naruto deu um salto enorme puxando seu pai para o alto, pareciam que estavam voando, o jounin deu uma mortal no ar e pousou graciosamente no chão voltando a correr, logo em seguida seu pai aterrissou e correu atrás dele, estavam começando a entrar no coração da floresta, a vegetação estava ficando cada vez mais fechada, saltaram para as árvores pulando de galho em galho.

Minato: Se aumentarmos a velocidade chegaremos em quinze minutos.

Naruto: Como?

Minato saltou para o lado de Naruto o pegou no colo, fez uns sinais de mão e começou a correr numa velocidade incrível parecendo um relâmpago dourado, então Naruto entendeu porque chamavam o quarto Hokage de relâmpago dourado de Konoha, depois de uns quinze minutos logo eles estavam subindo uma montanha onde começava o Vale das Montanhas.

Minato: Daqui para onde vamos?

Naruto: Para o coração do vale.

Eles então se dirigiram para o coração do Vale das Montanhas, depois de alguns minutos logo estavam entre as belas montanhas com gramas curtas e lindas árvores gigantes floridas, animais passeando, um rio cruzava as montanhas, um lugar perfeito para relaxar, ler, escrever alguma coisa e também era o lugar perfeito para exterminar vidas, era um lugar que tinha vida para tudo quanto é lado, o alvo perfeito como Naruto deduzira.

Minato: Olhando mais de perto agora, parece mesmo que é um alvo fácil.

Disse enquanto parava e soltava o loirinho, Naruto apenas concordou com a cabeça e expandiu sua mente procurando alguma outra mente inteligente suspeita, mas até onde ele alcançou apenas havia mentes puras de animais, então olhou para seu pai distraído.

Naruto: Vamos montar acampamento de um modo que não incomodemos a natureza e não sejamos encontrados.

Minato: Você quis dizer, nos disfarçar se camuflando na natureza e vivendo apenas dela.

Naruto: Alguma idéia melhor? Não temos nenhum equipamento aqui.

Minato: Não a sua idéia foi a mais inteligente que alguém poderia ter.

Minato olhou seu filho que observava dois pássaros que voavam juntos, e então ele se tocou, estava numa floresta, sozinho, com Naruto, sem prováveis visitas indesejáveis... Andou calmamente até Naruto e o abraçou pela cintura.

Naruto: Pai... para...

Minato: Você pode me dizer, o que fazer, mas isso não irá me impedir.

Minato beijou Naruto o deitando na grama, deitando por cima dele continuando o beijo, depois abandonou a boca do menor descendo deixando chupões por toda a sua extensão de pele, mordendo e deixando roxo por onde passava , fazendo o menor soltar baixos gemidos de prazer. Minato começou a despir ambos, Naruto segurou o pulso de seu pai impedindo-o de prosseguir.

Naruto: Pai... estamos aqui para salvar vidas... e não... – corando –

Minato: Por enquanto não há nada suspeito por aqui, eu já disse, pode me mandar fazer o que quiser, mas não irá de me impedir de me enterrar em seu corpo... ou já se esqueceu que tenho apenas mais dos dias aqui?

Naruto: Não mas...

Minato: Sem mas, eu irei fazer nem que seja a força, você não irá me impedir, eu te amo.

Naruto ficou mudo com a última frase, e então soltou o pulso de seu pai que voltou a se despir e a despir Naruto - que agora estava com um olhar perdido em algum canto da floresta – Minato voltou a dar beijos e chupões fazendo o menor dar leves gemidos, depois abocanhou o membro ereto de Naruto lambendo e chupando, dando todo o prazer que poderia dar ao seu filho, sua carne e sangue.

Minato ainda lambendo o membro ereto do menor esticou sua mão dando três de seus dedos ao seu filho, que entendeu imediatamente o recado e começou a lamber os dedos de seu pai e morder de vez enquando. Até que Minato abandonou seu membro e abriu mais as pernas do menor e começou a preparar Naruto enquanto voltava para sua boca, beijado-o com vontade, quando achou que Naruto estava pronto se encaixou entre as pernas do menor penetrando-o lentamente fazendo o menor tremer de prazer.

Minato: Já deveria ter se acostumado a isso... parece que você é mais sensível que o normal ao toque.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas corou um pouco com o comentário, seu pai começou o estocar lentamente, mas o ritmo foi aumentando até que os corpos ficaram completamente suados, em uma dança indescritível, Minato começou a massagear o membro do menor no mesmo ritmo também dando prazer ao seu filho, até que (clichê .-.) Naruto gozou na cintura de seu pai e em seguida seu pai gozou dentro do corpo delicioso de seu filho. Depois ambos caíram, Minato em cima de Naruto, completamente exaustos e respirando rapidamente procurando ar para os seus pulmões.

Minato: E então? Mais uma seção?

Naruto: Pervertido!

----

Minato e Naruto estavam deitados em uma árvore enorme de galhos bem grossos, Naruto em um galho comia maçã e Minato em outro galho mais em cima comia uma banana.

Naruto: Onde você conseguiu essa banana?

Minato: Na bananeira .-. e onde conseguiu essa maçã?

Naruto: Ma macieira... não tem nada para fazer.

Minato pulou de seu galho caindo no de Naruto ficando por cima do loirinho iniciando um beijo, quando começou a distribuir beijos chupões e mordidas pela pele de Naruto, seu filho segurou seu pulso novamente.

Naruto: Acabamos de fazer... eu estou esgotado.

Minato: Tem razão... devemos guardar nossas energias para quando irmos a uma cachoeira tomar banho.

Narto corou intensamente e virou o rosto para o lado tentando manter seu olhar sério, Minato riu e voltou a beijar Naruto que o correspondia sem hesitar, Minato mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto fazendo-o gemer um pouco, depois deitou-se ao lado dele abraçando a cintura do menor e sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo de seu filho, o cheiro intoxicante que Naruto emanava.

Minato: Eu, com certeza, estou intoxicado pelo seu cheiro.

Naruto corou um pouco mais e virou seu rosto em direção ao seu pai lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Naruto: Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

Foi quando se ouviu um estrondo ali perto e Naruto sentiu uma mente completamente complexa mantendo a sua ao encalço.

Naruto: "Estão perseguindo minha mente!" Pai vamos!

Naruto deu um salto da árvore e atrás de si, Minato o seguia, ambos correram com uma velocidade extrema, um som extremamente irritante se fez presente, todos os animais na floresta começaram a correr para tudo quanto é lado chorando, provavelmente com dor nos ouvidos que aquele som provocava, Naruto sentiu na pele aquela dor, sua audição era mais aguçada por causa da Kyuubi e aquele som provavelmente o deixaria surdo.

Minato: Você está bem?

Perguntou olhando assustado para seu filho, aliás Naruto colocou as mãos no ouvido tentando impedir a passagem do som, entre seus dedos saía sangue provavelmente dos ouvidos, então entendeu, isso era por causa da influência de Kyuubi, provavelmente a audição de Naruto era a mesma audição dos animais, e por isso seu ouvido estaria sangrando, se ele se aproximar demais do som e continuar o ouvindo por muito tempo provavelmente Naruto ficaria surdo.

_Kyuubi: Naruto, se afaste do som, é capaz de você ficar surdo! Ou pior..._

_Naruto: O pior pode acontecer a qualquer dia, hoje, amanhã, ou até mesmo agora! Eu não ligo para o que aconteça comigo, eu vou ficar bem, vivo ou morto._

_Kyuubi: Mas... pequenino..._

_Naruto: Sem mas Kyuubi,eu sei que se preocupa comigo, mas agora eu vou me arriscar._

Naruto: Pai, eu estou bem, temos preocupações mais importante agora, e não me importa o que você diga, eu vou lutar.

Minato: Eu te entendo, e não vou te impedir, vá e faça o que tem de fazer.

Naruto: Obrigada pai, eu te amo.

Logo correram em direção as enormes luzes que mudavam de cor que novamente havia aparecido no céu.

----

Sasuke corria desesperadamente em direção ao Vale das Montanhas, já estava quase chegando, ele lembrava muito bem que Naruto havia saído da vila com aquele homem estranho correndo, entendeu que Naruto descobriu alguma coisa, mas só depois de um tempo ele havia conseguido acompanhar o raciocínio do loirinho, então falou com a Hokage, e mesmo contra as ordens dela, correu para fora da vila, atrás de Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto, eu vou te salvar! Eu juro!

Então ouviu-se um enorme estrondo no topo das montanhas, um barulho alto e irritante se fez presente, por último as luzes da noite anterior apareceram, Sasuke mordeu a unha do seu polegar e apertou o passo.

----

???: Você me achou pequeno jinchuuriki... e caiu direto na minha armadilha.

Nas sombras um homem falava, Naruto conseguia enxergar perfeitamente o sorriso cruel no rosto do homem e ficou furioso, quando ia mandar o covarde dar as caras o próprio saiu das sombras se revelando. Danzou (eu morro de raiva dele e ele vai ser vilão em várias das minhas fics ù.ú), o que não assustou Naruto.

Naruto: Eu esperava por isso Danzou. Aliás, você quer o controle de Konoha, quer me matar, pegar Kyuu para você e matar a Tsunade-obaa-chan.

Minato: Você não me surpreende também, quando eu estava no controle da vila você era ganancioso, procurava me atrair para guerras e para os biijus, que nunca levantaram um de... digo, uma pata contra nós, pensava apenas em fama, em imagem, em dinheiro e apenas em você mesmo, nada a mais que isso, você não pensava nos outros, em seus seguidores ou companheiros.

Danzou: Minato? Há quanto tempo não? Desde que você deu sua vida para proteger a vila e seus amiginhos, deixando seu filho sozinho no mundo, eu não te vejo mais.

Naruto: Não fale assim do meu pai! Ele fez isso para me proteger! Ele me ama eu sei disso e nunca foi a intenção dele me ferir! Você está falando o que, se você não entende de sentimentos a menos que envolva dinheiro, fama, imagem ou você mesmo!

Danzou: Agora a lenda de Konoha, o herói, tem um porta-voz? A lenda é incapaz de falar por si mesma?

Naruto: Seu maldito!

Naruto deu um grande salto se preparando para um soco envolvendo o maligno chakra da Kyuubi, a Kitsune mesma estava a ponto de comer Danzou (NO BOM SENTIDO!) mastigando-o com força e bem lentamente, então tudo ficou branco.

----

SIM CONTINUA QUER BRIGA É? Ò.ó

No final das contas... o negocio do gatinho ta funcionando, TEMOS UMA NOVA COMENTARISTA – correndo em circulos feito uma doida, tropeço no nada e caiu no chão – itai x.x bem, mais só pra não perder o habito... gatinho numero quaaatrroooo :3 –serra eletrica-

Gatinho nº4: miau g.g

(cena censurada)

mais também isso é porque o meu numero de leitores aumento pra quinhentos e só uma a mais me deixa comentários g.g to di mau g.g

eu já to com a fic completa aqui no meu note :3 entããããoo... logo logo eu posto mais um capitulo... e mais um... e ai acaba :3

quero comentário viu? ÒoÓ

kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate

ja ne


	6. 6º dia

**Sexto dia**

Tudo estava branco e Naruto estava parado no ar alguns centímetros do rosto de Danzou sem poder se mexer, seu pai estava no mesmo lugar de antes parado também, Danzou se afastou um pouco do punho de Naruto e andou em volta do menor examinando-o.

Danzou: Garoto insolente, agora não me deixou alternativas, vou fazer o tempo avançar até amanhã, e então vocês só terão um dia para me deter.

Naruto: Deixe de ser covarde e lute como um homem aqui e agora!

Danzou: Sinto muito Naruto-kun, mas não obedeço a ordens de inimigos ou pessoas que estão no meu caminho.

O cenário novamente era a floresta, porém Naruto e Minato continuavam sem poder se mexer enquanto tudo a volta deles começou a se mexer numa velocidade incrível, em questão de cinco minutos anoiteceu, e então amanheceu novamente, logo já era o sexto dia.

----

Sasuke corria pelas montanhas procurando qualquer sinal de vida inteligente e então ficou paralisado, não conseguia sair mais do lugar, tudo a volta dele se mexia muito rápido, em questão de cinco minutos anoiteceu e amanheceu.

Sasuke: Que diabos está acontecendo?

Sasuke conseguiu se mexer novamente e então voltou a correr na direção das luzes procurando vida inteligente por onde passava.

----

Naruto caiu dando um soco no nada, sentindo o bom e velho chão sobre seus pés, Minato também se mexeu e então fitou Naruto com um olhar preocupado.

Naruto: Maldito... você sabia! Você sabia da vinda do meu pai e então você armou isso! Seu covarde!

Minato: Você teve sua chance de se mostrar um bom próximo Hokage Danzou há muito tempo atrás, mas você não se tornou o Hokage porque eu fui mais digno, ainda pensa na idiotice da vingança é? Já não basta controlar a Kyuubi e me fazer selá-la no meu próprio filho?

Danzou: Vocês não sabem de nada! Não foram vocês que perderam!

Naruto: Perder é melhor do que vencer porque você aprende mais com a derrota do que com a vitória!

Danzou: Cala a boca moleque, você não sabe o que fala!

Naruto: Ahh qual é, eu tenho 21 anos, como é que não sei o que falo? Você é que é um maluco psicopata que não sabe o que faz!

Minato: Tu pego pesado filho.

Danzou: Maluco? Psicopata? É você! Você não sabe o que faz nem o que fala, vocês todos que me rejeitaram! Vocês vão ver!

Então Danzou correu para dar um soco em Naruto que desviou e tentou revidar, mas Danzou também desviou, Minato deu um soco por trás de Danzou que caiu, porém imediatamente se levantou. Naruto paralisou, mas seu pai não pareceu perceber o que Naruto percebeu.

Naruto: Pai... olhe a nossa volta.

Minato o fez e viu exércitos de ANBU raiz os cercando, Danzou começou a rir maleficamente.

----

Sasuke continuou a correr por um bom tempo, quando estava quase chegando ao olho da tempestade seu corpo bateu contra algo duro que deu um baita de um choque nele e ele foi atirado longe, Sasuke se levantou e olhou a sua frente, não tinha nada, e então se aproximou devagar e tocou um tipo de escudo que novamente deu um choque em sua mão e o repeliu.

Sasuke: Droga, está havendo uma luta lá e não querem visitas indesejadas. Eu preciso entrar lá... mas vou ter de esperar esse escudo desaparecer.

----

Naruto e Minato foram exterminando vários ANBU raiz, mesmo que Naruto estivesse com pena dos soldados, Naruto sabia que Danzou tirava os ANBUS de suas famílias quando ainda são crianças e fazia lavagem cerebral neles. (eu exagerei mais e daí? Deixa ser feliz odiando Danzou).

Naruto: Covarde! Você é fraco, você não luta, manda pessoas lutarem para você.

Danzou estava sentado apreciando a luta com um sorriso cruel no rosto, e não mudou de expressão depois do comentário de Naruto, pelo contrário, seu sorriso se alargou.

Danzou: Sinto muito Naruto-kun, mas é assim que um Hokage faz.

Naruto: E o que eu tenho com isso? Sem ofensas pai, mas eu não vou ser um Hokage com o final que vou ter.

Minato: Que final?

Naruto: Você irá descobrir, mas agora temos um luta aqui.

Naruto decapitou um ANBU e Minato matou outro quebrando sua espinha, Minato mandou um olhar preocupado para Naruto e voltou a atacar outros ANBUS mantando-os, Naruto matava aparentemente sem piedade, porém no fundo estava se remoendo de remorso, aliás aqueles ANBUS poderiam ter filhos e uma esposa, e eles estavam sendo controlados como Kyuubi foi, isso deixava Naruto irritado.

Naruto: Como pode brincar assim com vidas humanas?

Danzou: Como brincar? Não sou eu que estou matando um exército de pessoas inocentes.

Um sorriso cruel se desenhou nos lábios de Danzou, e Naruto mordeu os seus com tanta força que começou a sangrar.

Naruto: Ora seu...

Minato: Ignore-o Naruto, ele está tentando atingir seu psicológico, ignore os comentários dele.

Danzou: Assim até pareço uma pessoa má. Mais fazer o que não é? Pessoas más tentam fazer outras pessoas parecerem más e se fazem de boazinhas.

Naruto fez o que seu pai mandou, ignorou os comentários de Danzou e continuou a matar os ANBU raiz com toda a sua fúria e raiva, e em sua mente, fazia uma prece para que as almas dos ANBUS atravessassem esse mundo e fossem para o outro em paz.

----

Tsunade: Como é que é?

ANBU: Isso mesmo Hokage-sama, recebemos informações de que no Vale das Montanhas há coisas paranormais acontecendo, em apenas cinco minutos anoiteceu e amanheceu novamente, ou seja, o vale está um dia adiantado que nós, também a aurora-boreal apareceu por lá.

Tsunade: Isso não é bom sinal, Sasuke está á caminho não está? Eu sei que ele me desobedeceu e foi atrás de Naruto. Mande reforços para ele.

ANBU: Hai. – desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. –

Tsunade: Naruto...

----

Danzou: Sabe, esse som não é bom? Poderíamos aumentar o volume.

O irritante som que se fazia presente de repente se fez mais alto do que nunca, Naruto caiu ajoelhado no chão com as mãos no ouvido enquanto sangravam, depois desse som Naruto não ouviria mais nada enquanto estivesse vivo, seus ouvidos doíam mais do que nunca e estavam sangrando bastante.

_Kyuubi: NÃO... esse traidor, Naruto deixe-me assumir, quero mastigá-lo lentamente e mostrar a ele que com meu recipiente não se brinca!_

_Naruto: Não, fique aí! Vamos unir nossas mentes e forças Kyuubi, mas não vamos trocar de lugar, eu ainda posso te ouvir e sei quando digo que o melhor é unirmos nossas mentes._

_Kyuubi: Mas pequenino..._

_Naruto: Mas nada! Vamos juntar nossas mentes._

Kyuubi expandiu sua mente até a de Naruto e juntos se tornaram um só no corpo de Naruto, garras e presas cresceram, seus olhos eram de Kyuubi agora, suas cicatrizes estavam mais profundas, o manto de chakra da Kyuubi cobriu Naruto e exatamente nove caudas de chakra apareceram nele.

Minato: NARUTO! "Ele uniu sua mente com a de Kyuubi"

Danzou: Ele não irá te escutar.. e pelo jeito apelou para ajuda da Kyuubi, depois eu sou o covarde.

Naruto: Está enganado Danzou, eu sou Naruto, mas sou Kyuubi também, somos um só e não dois, dois em que um ajuda o outro, somos um só agora. – Naruto falava junto de Kyuubi misturando sua voz com a da raposa.

Danzou: Como... ?

Naruto: Eu posso ler seus lábios, e partir de agora, seus dias estão contados.

Com sua mente mais unida do que nunca junto com a de Kyuubi, Naruto não soube diferenciar se era ele, se era Kyuubi, ou se era os dois que controlavam seu corpo, não soube se foi ele que ordenou o seu corpo atacar com um jutsu de fogo e não soube se foi ela que mandou se corpo atacar com um jutsu de vento, Naruto sabia que no dia seguinte quando se separassem seria como arrancar metade da sua identidade de si, mas seria o melhor a se fazer, por Kyuubi.

Junto com Minato, Naruto e Kyuubi exterminaram completamente o exército de Danzou deixando-o vulnerável, Danzou olhou com raiva para Naruto e se levantou pondo-se em posição se ataque.

----

Sasuke: Que chakra incrível.

Sasuke sentiu uma enorme quantidade de chakra sinistro, mas misturado nesse chakra sinistro havia uma enorme quantidade de um chakra puro, era sete vezes a mais que uma pessoa normal teria de chakra, era uma grande quantidade de chakra muito puro.

Sasuke: Eu só conheço um pessoa que tenha tanto chakra.

Uma explosão aconteceu no olho da tempestade e então tudo ficou novamente silencioso.

Sasuke: Eu não posso ficar aqui, eu tenho que entrar, mas a questão é: como eu entro?

----

Danzou: Você me causou problemas demais jinchuuriki, já passou a hora dessa luta acabar.

Naruto: Concordo, já passou da hora, eu já sei quem vai vencer.

Danzou: Não me subestime moleque, eu sei muito bem lutar.

----

Misteros misteriooooos :3 aposto que vocês acharam que esse capitulo seria ainda o quinto dia não? Kukukuku eu sou má.. MUAHAHAHAHA

Eu sei que tem gente que não vem gostando da fic e com isso eu desanimei... droga de sentimentos... eu odeio ser sentimental .-. quero agradecer a lah que me motivou o tempo inteiro e a marida que me deu os doujin 8B como a fic já ta pronta vocês devem pensar que eu estou de boa por ai, mais não, eu to escrevendo um pouco de cada projeto meu, e o proximo que vou postar é uma oneshot kakanaru e depois uma fic sasunaru que o naru-chan é um youkai bem fofim :3

Certo estou sendo torturada pela fer-baka aqui que quer assistir jogos mortais cinco -.- então la vou eu mais sem antes... gatinho numero cincooo :3 – som ao fundo de uma serra eletrica -

Gatinho: miau e.e – ignorando eu e a serra eletrica –

Gatinho mal Ò.ó

(cena censsurada)

Bem agora la vou eu assistir jogos mortais cinco abraçando a fer-baka comendo pasteu enquanto espirro por causa do pelo do coelho da vanessa-poia -.-

Ja ne


	7. 7º dia

**Sétimo dia**

Naruto deu um passo para pegar impulso e começar a correr, mas novamente ficou paralisado e o tempo começou a correr novamente, novamente em cinco minutos anoiteceu e amanheceu e depois Naruto pegou impulso, mas parou olhando feio para Danzou.

Naruto: Por que fez isso seu covarde?

Danzou: Você é uma ameaça para mim, se você ficar vivo por muito mais tempo poderá ser fatal, agora você só tem algumas horas, se eu fosse você diria adeus ao seu pai.

Naruto: O que?

Naruto olhou para Minato que estava ajoelhado desaparecendo.

Naruto: Pai! Papai, espera, fica comigo!

Naruto correu e abraçou seu pai que continuava a desaparecer.

Minato: Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, Naru, acabe com ele, eu sei que você pode, eu te amo meu filho.

E então Minato desapareceu completamente, Naruto olhou para Danzou pronto para matá-lo, e Kyuubi estava apoiando-o, novamente com suas mente juntas se voltaram para o ataque. Juntos, unindo suas forças usaram de seu recurso mais atrevido, Naruto fez sete kage bushin, quatro atacaram Danzou distraindo-o, três mais o Naruto verdadeiro começaram a fazer um kinjutsu conhecido como Fuuton Rasen Shuriken, o barulho já não incomodava mais os ouvidos de Naruto já que este não ouvia mais nada.

Danzou percebendo o rumo que aquela batalha ia dar ignorou os bushins de distração e foi atacar o verdadeiro Naruto impedindo-o de completar o kinjutsu, mas repentinamente sentiu uma esfera poderosa atravessar o seu peito.

Danzou: C-como? –cuspindo sangue e olhado para traz.

Danzou encontrou o verdadeiro Naruto com um sorriso maligno cruzando o seu rosto, o Fuuton Rasen Shuriken em sua mão desaparecendo.

Naruto: Ora Danzou-san, você deveria ter estudado minhas estratégias, essa até que é antiga, eu me disfarcei em meio aos meus bushins que você ignorou, aquele grupo que estava fazendo o Rasen Shuriken eram só para te distrair, enquanto você me ignorava eu fiz o Rasen Shuriken e te ataquei por trás, mas vejo que você não é tão esperto.

Danzou: E você me chama de covarde.

Danzou cuspiu mais sangue e então caiu morto no chão, Naruto tirou seu braço que atravessava o peito de Danzou e suspirou cansado, mas logo seu coração deu uma batida em falso fazendo Naruto cair ajoelhado apertando o lugar que doía.

_Kyuubi: Pequenino..._

_Naruto: Já chegou minha hora Kyuu, chegou a hora da sua liberdade também._

_Kyuubi: NÃO!_

_Naruto se aproximou da sela, saltou até o lacre e o arrancou abrindo os portões para Kyuubi, depois disso kyuubi não sentiu mais a mente de Naruto._

Kyuubi apareceu em uma forma humana ao lado do corpo de Naruto, Kyuubi era um humano bonito, cabelos curtos ruivos e bagunçados, olhos castanho-avermelhado, ele era alto e musculoso e usava uma roupa de couro preta. Kyuubi nunca teve vontade de chorar na sua vida inteira, mas agora sentia que metade de sua identidade havia sido arrancada de si e então deixou que as lágrimas corressem com liberdade pelo seu rosto, pegou o corpo de Naruto e saiu andando em direção a Konohagakure no Sato.

----

Sasuke estava ficando impaciente, andava de um lado para outro, quando finalmente o escudo desapareceu, o Uchiha começou a correr, mas se deparou com um ruivo que andava com o corpo de Naruto desacordado nos braços, o ruivo não tinha expressão nenhuma, mas Naruto tinha um sorriso vitorioso.

Sasuke: Naruto! O que aconteceu?

Kyuubi: Ele morreu salvando Konoha, ele está morto.

Sasuke parou, arregalou levemente os olhos, seu olhar se tornou triste, suas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, andou até o corpo de Naruto e o abraçou, porém o ruivo não deixou que ficasse muito tempo.

Kyuubi: Me desculpe, mas é importante para mim ficar mais um tempo com ele, só mais um tempo, passei 21 anos no corpo dele, com a minha mente ligada a dele por todo esse tempo, mas é importante para mim... –o olhar do ruivo se tornou triste.

Sasuke: Não, tudo bem, eu entendo.

Sasuke se afastou e ao lado do ruivo tomou seu caminho para Konoha.

----

Tsunade olhava preocupada para a janela, havia começado a chover em Konoha e as gotas batiam impiedosamente contra a janela, foi quando Tsunade sentiu uma estranha dor no coração, como se tivesse perdido algo muito especial para ela, como se tivesse perdido mais alguém da família...

Tsunade: Naruto... não...

----

_Naruto foi andando em direção a uma enorme porta que se abriu automaticamente assim que se aproximou dela, mas o que havia adiante dela não dava para saber porque uma luz branca ofuscante vinha dela._

_Naruto: Quem criou esse lugar... concerteza gostava de luzes brancas ofuscantes vindas de portas._

_Naruto passou pela porta com o braço em frente aos olhos para proteger a visão, logo sentiu que os olhos estavam acostumando a luz e então os abriu e olhou em volta, se deu conta de que estava em um jardim belíssimo com flores a sua volta e uma única árvore ao centro, parecia uma daquelas enormes árvores milenares que uma raiz equivalia a dois troncos de uma árvore normal, o loiro olhou para traz e a porta que o levou até aquele jardim não existia mais, Naruto deu de ombros e continuou a andar, logo seus olhos azuis pararam sobre um homem que estava sentado sobre a raiz, era loiro exatamente igual a si, só que sem as cicatrizes e era um pouco mais velho._

_Naruto: Pai..._

_Naruto caminhou até onde o homem estava sentado de olhos fechados distraído, então Naruto beijou Minato que sem abrir os olhos reconheceu o gosto de seu filho e retribuiu o beijo com intensidade, e então por falta de ar pararam o beijo._

_Minato: Filho... o que você faz aqui?_

_Naruto: Longa história... mas eu não gosto de longas histórias que já aconteceram, agora é o futuro._

_Naruto beijou seu pai novamente que começou a deitar seu filho no chão e começou a tirar a roupa branca que usava, e só parou para falar uma coisa._

_Minato: Bem vindo ao paraíso._

----

-escondida atraz de uma pedra- NÃO ME MATEM mais o final ate que ficou legal não?... como o povo num aumentou os comenarios... gatiiinhooo numerooo seeeiiisss

Setsuna: AAHHH NÃO VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATAR MAIS GATINHOS NÃO! ò.Ó – pega o gatinho numero seis e vai embora com ele-

Ainda tenho o numero sete. Kukukuku

Lah: nem vem você deu o numero sete pra mim Ò.ó –pega o numero sete e vai embora-

Bem acabou meus gatinhos... e a fic,mais espero que gostem!

Reviews?


End file.
